Dick Graysonm la nueva vida de Robin
by Ailyn Motou
Summary: Mad Mod creo un aparato con el cual hizo a Robin un niño de 6 años, se quedara a vivir con los titanes pero ¿y sus nuevas habilidades? podra Raven ayudarlo o lo dejara con Bruce
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.-

En Jump City mas basicamente en la torre T los titanes estaban aburridos, los villanos no habian atacado la ciudad en un buen tiempo, pero para su suerte la alarma sono.

-Quien es Cyborg?.-pregunto Robin

-No lo se, la computadora no logra distinguirlo creo que es Mad Mod, rayos! tendre que modificar un poco la computadora cuando regresemos.-dijo este con enojo

-Por ahora vallamos a la ciudad Titanes al Ataque!

Ciborg y Raven se fueron en al auto T, Robin en su motocicleta mientras que Starfire y Chico Bestia ivan volando cuando llegaron vieron que el banco estaba siendo asaltado presisamente por Mad Mod.

-Creo que no te equivocaste Cyborg.-dijo Chico Bestia destransformandose

-Miren creo que no esta solo.-dijo Raven bajando del auto T

Mas allá observaron a Adonis y Jonny Rancid que ayudaban al loco de Mad Mod con el dinero.

-Ustedes vallan por Rancid y Adonis yo me encargare de Mod.-ordeno Robin.-Titanes al Ataque!

Starfire y Raven fueron tras Adonis, Cyborg y Chico Bestia tras Jonny Rancid mientras Robin seguia a Mad Mod, este ultimo tenia su baston y tenia algo en mente, días atras habia hablado con alguien que le pagaria muy bien por el joven titan y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el trato.

-Vamos a ver que tiene de especial este niño.-penso Mad Mod

Robin dio un salto al aire miestras sacaba su baston (o palo ese de fierro) e intentaba golpear a Mad Mod que los bloqueaba con el suyo.

-Basta de jugar niño.-

-Yo..no soy..un NIÑO!.-grito Robin golpeando con toas sus fuerzas a Mad Mod pero este detuvo de imprevisto sorprendiendolo

De baston de Mad Mod salio un resplandor que sego por completo a Robin y cayo al suelo, de la nada empezo a encogerce a ser un niño pequeño de 6 años, Mad Mod miro un momento el pequeño cuerpo y sonrio.

-Ahora si eres un niño.-saco un radio y llamo a sus complices

Adonis dejo su pelea con las jovenes titanes y se fue al igual que Jonny Rancid, los titanes miraron con confucion aquella accion por parte de sus contrincantes.

-Y ahora quemosca les pico?.-pregunto Chico Bestia

-No lo se, fue muy extraño que se fueran asi.-dijo Raven

-Chicos y Robin?.-pregunto Starfire preocupada

-ROBIIINN!.-lo llamaban

-VIEJO DONDE ESTAS?

Lo buscaron por mucho tiempo Raven trato de rastrearlo y solo se encontro con su antifaz justo donde habia sido la pelea con Mod, lo tomo en sus manos y se los llevo a lo titanes que vieron con tristeza y angustia en especial Starfire.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Cyborg en lugar de arreglar la computadora trataba de rastrear a Robin como se pudiera Starfire, Chico Bestia y Raven volaban y lo buscaba por toda la ciudad.

...

En otra parte Mad Mod caminaba con mucha confianza y a un lado suyo se encontraba un pequeño niño de ojos azules, cabello negro y tez blanca, su mirada demostraba completa confucion, no sabia quien era el tipo con el que iva y menos a donde se dirigian pero no queria causar problemas.

-te tardaste.-hablo una voz dura entre las sombras

-tenia cosas que hacer, aqui esta tu pedido.-le entrego al niño que lo miro con algo de miedo.-quiero lo que me prometiste

-lo tendras en poco tiempo por ahora yo me quedare con él niño.-se esfumo entre la oscuridad

Aquel hombre de mascara y voz profunda observo al pequeño que la habian entregado, alfin podria moldearlo de la manera que el quisiera, se acerco al niño que lo miraba confuso.

-Hola pequeño, como te llamas?.-le pregunto tendria que empezar despacio

-Ri..Richard señor.-dijo con algo de miedo

-y como te dicen?

-Dick...me dicen Dick señor.-el hombre se arrodillo frente a él

-No me digas señor desde hoy yo sere tu amo, ahora me perteneces.-lo dijo con voz de autoridad.-esta claro?

-Si...amo

-Perfecto.-se paro.-te enseñare todo lo que se para que seas mi aprendiz

El niño sin remedio asintio, aquel hombre lo asustaba pero no podia hacer nada.

El hombre camino a un estante y tomo una jeringa se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza consiguiendo un gemido de dolor por parte del menor.

-Dime conoces a los jovenes titanes?

El niño lo miro con confuncion y nego.

-Perfecto

Encajo la aguja en el brazo del menor logrando un grito de dolor misntras el liquido recorria su cuerpo, cuando saco su aguja el niño dejo de gritar y cayo inconsciente en los brazos del extraño quien lo cargo y lo llevo a una habitacion donde lo acosto.

-Muy pronto seras mi aprendiz y los titanes caeran.-salio de la habitacion

...

Los titanes decidieron abandonar la busqueda por ese dia, Raven paso por una vieja fabrica y escucho un extraño sonido que le llamo la atención, bajo y entro en ella todo estaba oscuro, logro distinguir una silueta.

-Hola Raven.-conocia esa voz

-Slade...-dijo con desprecio

-a que debo tu visita? oh..es cierto...Robin desaparecio.-

-Como lo sabes?

-Primero quiero presentarte a mi nuevo aprendiz.

De la nada una figura pequeña se poso delante de Slade, este tenia una masara parecida a la de el villano y se puso en guardia.

-Ataca!.-le ordeno

Este corrio tras Raven quien esquivava los golpes y los bloqueaba, la pelea seguia feroz cada vez que Raven se elvava el chico la bajaba con una cadena que traia y la volvia al suelo, con un movimiento veloz lo golpeo quitandole la mascara y elevando un trozo de metal pero se detuvo al ver algo que lo sorprendio.

Los desubrio el pequeño rotro, era solo un niño seguro Slade lo habia separado de su familia fue el pensamiento de ella, bajo el metal y observo como el pequeño se abrazaba asi mismo y sus ojos se llenavan de lagrimas, su rostro se le hacia totalmente familiar.

Escucho los pasos de Slade acercarse a paso veloz, tomo al niño y salio de ahi como pudo escuchando los gritos de furia por parte del villano.

De tdetvo en una calle y volvio a ver al niño.

-quien eres tu?.-le pregunto pero el niño la miraba con terror.-tranquilo no te...lastimare

Estaba siendo muy...suave con el

-me...llamo...Dick.-titubeo

-Bien te llevare conmigo pero te lo advierto no quiero problemas hablaremos luego.

Lo cargo y se fue volando con él a la torre T

...

Hola aqui con mi primera historia espero comentarios pliss, me encanta los jovenes titanes y espere mucho para escribirlo.

Adios atte: Ailyn Motou


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-Dick, alguien fuera de lo común

Raven seguia volando por las calles de Jump City con aquel niño en sus brazos que extrañamente el pequeño se sentia seguro con ella; sus compañeros le habian hablado un tiempo atras para saber en donde estaba y lo unico que dijo fue un ``estoy bien´´ , diviso la torre a lo lejos y siguio con su camino hasta llegar a ella.

Entro a la torre T y rapidamente puso al niño en la habitacion de Robin dejandolo ahi, tendria que hablar con todos, camino a la torre habia pensado en dejar al niño en un lugar donde se encargaran de él o buscar a su familia pero algo le decia que no lo dejara ir.

Entro al living encontrandose con los titanes, Cyborg seguia en la computadora rastreando a Robin, Starfire estaba tomando un té mientras el Chico Bestia trataba de animarla pero no daba resultado, asi que decidio romper el silencio.

-Necesito hablar con todos.-anuncio pero solo el Chico Bestia y Starfire la escucharon.-Cyborg!

-Esta bien Raven.-dejo la computadora para ir con su amiga.-que es lo que pasa?

-siganme.-todos sin decir nada mas salieron del living

Los encamino hasta la habitacion de Robin y cuando entraron todos se quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos al ver a un pequeño niño de 6 años sentado en la cama de Robin quien los miro con ojos confusos.

-eh...Raven no es por molestar pero que hace un niño aqui?.-pregunto Cyborg mientras entraban a la habitacion

-lo encontre mientras buscaba en la ciudad, estaba con Slade.-

-Slade y para que querra un niño?.-pregunto Starfire

-dijo que era su aprendiz pero creo que lo tomo por la fuerza.-concluyo Raven

Starfire se acerco y se sento en la cama con el niño quien abrazo sus piernas y se alejo hasta el extremo de la cama.

-tranquilo no te hare daño pequeño ¿lo vez? solo quiero conocerte.-se acerco y el pequeño solo la miro.-como te llamas?

-Dick...-dijo en voz baja un desconfiando

-Hola Dick soy Starfire mu...-fue interrumpida por el Chico Bestia

-Oye niño...dime que hacias con Slade y quien eres? un espia?.-preguntaba con su traje de detective

-Slade..?-pregunto con inocencia.-es ese señor de lentes que me llevo con el de la mascara?

-de lentes?.-pregunto Cyborg.-como que de lentes? puedes decirnos como era

El pequeño asintio

-tenia lentes, pelo rojo y un tonto traje con colores.-lo describio el pequeño

-Mad Mod.-dijo Raven.-lo mas seguro es que lo llevo con...

Paro sus palabras, ese niño era parte de su solucion para encontrar al demente de Mad Mod.

-dime..Dick...cuando estuviste con ese loco de lentes,no conociste a un...chico de antifaz y con una R del lado izquierdo y una capa? se llama Robin.-le pregunto Starfire

-Robin..? el nombre se me hace conocido pero no...no lo vi...mi mamá me decia Robin pero no lo vi..perdon.-en los ojos de Starfire se vio la cara de desilucion

-Creo que debemos llevarlo con su familia.-dijo Cyborg

El Chico Bestia lo vio con una cara que hizo que el pequeño juntara lagrimas y dio un grito que rompio las ventanas y las cosas empezaron a elevarse.

-que hiciste cabeza hueca?.-pregunto Cyborg

-Yo no hice nada! el solo lloro.-explico agarrandose y defendiendose de los objetos voladores

Raven creo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor y Starfire trataba de calmar al pequeño, dejo llorar y todo se calmo.

-que fue eso?.-pregunto Cyborg

-creo que ese niño es muy peligroso.-dijo Raven mirando a Dick quien aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-que aremos?.-pregunto el Chico Bestia

-no lo se, Robin no esta aqui para guiarnos sera mas dificil de lo que me imagine.-opino Raven

Un tiempo despues ya siendo las 6:30 p.m Starfire logro calmar mejor a Dick y lo dejo dormido en la habitacion de Robin, habian decidido dejarlo hasta saber que hacer, encontrar a su lider y Raven averiguaria de donde saco todo ese poder.

...

Al siguiente dia Dick se levanto temprano y ya que no vio a nadie mas despierto decidio recorrer la torre, extrañamente se le hacia muy familiar cmino por los interminables pasillos hasta topar con la sala de entrenamiento.

Entro en el lugar y ver tantos artefactos le recordo a su familia, como los extrañ un palo de fierro y lo tomo entre sus manos, escucho un ruido y cuando volteo vio a una madera parecida a un ladron y otra parecida a un hombre realmente alto, por instinto los golpeo agilmente con el palo rompiendolos.

...

Raven se levanto temprano como siempre habia meditado un poco y como de costumbre se encontraba con su lider entrenando o viendo television; también habia pensado lo de el dia anterior ese niño le recordaba a alguien pero al mismo tiempo la intrigo con todo el poder que poseia.

Se detuvo en la sala donde practicaban todos sus movimientos, siendo los jovenes titanes heroes de Jump City debian mantenerse en forma pero algo le llamo la atención, todo estaba encendido el entrenamiento estaba siendo usado, se acerco mas y se sorprendio al ver a Dick peleando como un experto con todo tipo de cosas que se encontraba, en su mente vino una cosa: eran los mismos movimientos que Robin.

En cuanto el ejercisio termino se acerco al pequeño quien le daba la espalda y recuperaba aliento, le toco el ombro y él se volto con rapidez mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba agitadamente, las pesas y las armas se levantaron y se fueron contra la joven titan quien los esquivaba.

Raven se acerco como pudo a Dick aun deteniendo los ataques, lo tomo de los ombros y recito un hechizo: _Enim nocet esse et non temperant _; una vez que termino todo volvio a la normalidad, el pequeño abrio sus ojos y observo a Raven quien lo miraba de manera neutral lo que hizo que este bajara la mirada.

Ambos salieron de la habitacion y ella lo guio al living donde lo cento en el enorme sofá e hizo que la mirara.

-Dime como conseguiste esos poderes?.-inicio Raven con las preguntas

-Nose...solo salen cuando estoy enojado o triste, solo salen asi de repente.-explico Dick algo confundido

-Que es lo que hacias con Slade?.-

-Tampoco se...-dijo con inocencia.-ese señor raro me llevo con él y dijo que ahora yo le pertenecia y que seria su aprendiz o algo asi.

-Y tu familia? de donde eres?.-debia saber algo talvez sus papás tenian algo que ver en eso y podrian ayudarlos.

-Soy de Ciudad Gótica y mi familia...-mas lagrimas amenazaron sus ojos

-Trata de calmarte y respira ondo.-le dijo Raven ebitando que su poder saliera

-Mi familia murio...-dijo con dificultad y tristesa

Raven sintio mucha frustracion pero ese niño no podia estar solo ¿o si?, no claro que no debia pertenecer a algun orfanato o estaria con algun familiar.

-vives con alguien?.-sintio cierto alivio cuando este asintio

-con mi pa...padra...pa.-

-padrastro?.-le aclaro era un niño era obvio que no entendia muchas cosas

-si.-se abrazo asi mismo

-Podrias decirme todo tu nombre?.-el pequeño asintio

-Ri...Richard John Grayson.-se tomo el estomago

-Creo que tienes hambre.-se levanto y junto con el pequeño

Un tiempo despues Starfire y el Chico Bestia estuvieron con el pequeño, jugaron un videojuego y Dick le gan al Chico Bestia, mientras Raven le pidio a Cyborg que investigara sobre el niño una vez que termino de arreglar la computadora y encontro justo lo que buscaba.

-Mira Richard John Grayson crecio en un circo, él y sus padres fueron los Grayson Voladores, famosos por hacer sus acrobacias de trapecio sin red de proteccion, durante una funcion el trapecio se safó ocacionando que sus padres murieran al caer porteriormente fue adoptado por Bruce Wayne... wow el multimillonario.

-Significa que el niño es millonario?.-pregunto Raven

-asi parece ,no sera dificil contactar al señor Bruce ¿quieres que le llame?-

-Aun no, primero debemos saber que fue lo que le hizo Slade y sabra donde metio a Robin.-dijo Raven caminando a la puerta

-Entiendo...crees que lo encontremos?.

-Debemos de intentarlo...

Camino los largos pasillos dispuesta a interrogar otra vez al niño, debia hacerlo por Robin él ayudaba a todos apesar de convertirse en Red X y aprendiz de Slade seguia siendo su amigo que ante todo la ayudo cuando Trigon habia atacado la ciudad, jamás se habia dado por vencido y aria lo mismo por alguno de ellos.

Se paro enfrente de la habitacion donde habian hospedado al chico, no era la de Robin sino la de huespedes que habia sido de Terra, la puerta se abrio mostrando al pequeño jugando con un videojuego del Chico Bestia en sus manos, al entrar logro captar la atencion del niño.

-Hola...-se limito a decir Raven.-necesito hablar contigo

-Es sobre ese tal Robin?.-pregunto Dick

-algo asi...dime quieres que te enseñe a usar tus poderes?.-pregunto la joven titan debia ganarse la confianza de este

-Si...pero como? solo salen asi como asi...-dijo con decepcion

-Haz lo que yo te diga...primero debes saber calmarte...cierra los ojos, respira profundo y sueltalo lentamente...-lo guiaba Raven

El pequeño hacia lo que su ``maestra´´ hiciera, tenia esperanzas de hacerlo bien con ayuda de Raven.

-Nunca dejes que tus emociones te controlen...o perderas el control de tus poderes también.

Raven llevo al niño afuera en la terraza, seria un mejor lugar para practicar justo en la tarde, tomo del suela una roca y la puso frente a Dick.

-Cierra los ojos.. concentrate en el objeto frente a ti y trata de hacerlo levitar, elevalo...

Dick cerro los ojos, mantuvo su respiracion tranquila y poco a poco los abrio dejando ver una luz azul oscuro, en la roca una luz parecida a la de sus ojos se poso en su entorno y se elevo.

-Bien.-dijo Raven un tanto impresionada.-ahora haz que se mueva o gire sobre ella y con tu mente mandala lejos...

El niño aun perdido en aquella postura la lanzo a unos cuantos metros de ahí, parpadeo un par de veces dejando que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad y miro a Raven.

-Buen intento para la primera vez...-dijo esta

No podia decirle nada, ella tambien habia batallado al principio, ahora tenia un estudiante al cual debia enseñar todo lo que sabia.

Se la pasaron practicando el resto del día, aveces sin darse cuenta el niño explotaba la roca asustandolo pero luego se reia, extrañamente la joven titan fria le habia tomado algo de cariño al pequeño, si sabia pelear pero sus poderes era algo nuevo que le debia ayudar, practicaron hasta que porfin pudo saber tranquilizarse y o soltar sus poderes ademas de algo de levitacion

Entraro justo para que Cyborg preparara la cena.

-Muy bien todos a comer!.-les sirvio su espagueti especial

Dick recordo a Alfred pero luego algo interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-Esto esta delicioso.-dijo Dick, si la comida lo habia iterrumpido

Al final los titanes se fueron a dormir, Raven sintio unos lijeros jalones en su traje, bajo la mirada encontrandose con el niño.

-Raven...gracias!.-la abrazo y luego se fue corriendo a su habitacion

Raven solo entro a su habitacion y cayo rendida al igual que Dick por el entrenamiento.

...

Hola a todos yo aqui Ailyn espero que les alla gustado porque ami me encanto! claro escribirlo, perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero aun no las se evitar gracias a goticrae y a Bjlauri por sus primeros comentarios les prometo mejorar con esa ortografia.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap.


End file.
